A New World
by LCannnn
Summary: Alexandra's life takes the biggest turn ever when she is taken into the Teen Titans universe. Now she has to find a way home and manage to live in Jump City, while a madman seems to want to track her down. But on the way she'll make friends, enemies, and possible love interests. So the question rises, does she really want to leave and go home, or stay there in a life of adventure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all peoples! Here's my newest creation! Just know that the first chapter probably sucks but I tried. So please, no flames. Anyway, feel free to review and stuff like that because it makes me pretty happy and stuff! Anyway, onward with the story!**

Days are supposed to be normal most of the time, right? Some people have a schedule. Get up, eat breakfast, head off to school or work, come home, eat again, then go back to sleep. That's normal and simple and nothing would change. Others do something different about everyday, but that never interferes with what they need to finish for the day. But there are those rare times, most of them unintentional, that can change your life forever. Sometimes it's not for the best. Or sometimes, you can't decide if it's good or bad. This is what happened to fifteen year old Alexandra "Alex" Mann.

Like all days start, Alex woke up from a nice and relaxing sleep. But the alarm clock decided it was time to get her lazy self out of bed. Alex didn't have school today, but even on weekends she set her alarm to get up early. She's one to try and make the most of the day, and if that meant being a morning person and getting up before nine o'clock, that's what she would do. But if she was woken up by her parents, she would get pretty nasty towards them. Anyway, she groggily climbed out of her bed and turned on the lamp that was on her desk. Rubbing her eyes from the sudden light, Alex jumped back on her bed laid down for a bit more. She closed her eyes but suddenly opened them when thunder shook the house. She sat up immediately and looked outside. It had started pouring even though it had been clear just before that.

"Weird." Alex said to herself and closed the curtains, trying to keep out the sound. She was about to go back to her bed when the TV suddenly turned on. Alex turned around and saw that her favorite TV show had turned on, Teen Titans.

"When did this show start playing at this time?" It was eight sixteen and she didn't even know if they played the original Teen Titans anymore. Alex would just watch the episodes that had been recorded on the cable. Before any answers could come to her, thunder struck something on the house and it the sound felt like it was bouncing along her bedroom walls. Alex, in fear, jumped straight under the covers on her bed, waiting for it to pass. But it didn't. She crept out from under her place and saw that her TV was glowing somehow. The episode still playing in the background, A;ex reached out towards the golden light. But as soon as her hand made contact with it, something felt like it was gripping her fingertips. It was pulling her away! Alex did her best to escape, knocking a few things over doing so and probably waking up the whole house. But it seemed to be too strong, and I was whisked away from my nice home into the TV.

Colors seemed to surround her as she drifted through what almost felt like a never ending rabbit-hole. She screamed and flailed her arms and legs, trying to grab something but nothing worked. After a bit of falling and screaming, Alexandra looked down and saw some sort of ground, and sooner then she thought, she hit it with a large thud.

Alex opened her eyes and groaned a bit, after all, she had hit what seemed to be cement. She looked in front of her and saw her hands from where they had broken her fall. They looked different, almost...animated.

"What the heck?" She then looked around at the scenery. _Everything_ looked animated. Not only that, but it was an animation style she had seen before, but just couldn't put her finger on where it was from. Alex stopped thinking about that, and instead focused on what was happening to her right now. She seemed to be in a cartoon? Or maybe this is all just a dream? After all, it's scientifically impossible to enter something completely fake. Right?

Alex slowly got to her feet, still recovering from her fall. Wait, can you feel pain in dreams? Is that even possible?

"No," Alex said, "No more questions. Any more and I'll start to go mad." She stumbled out of the alleyway, her feet hurting from stepping on the road. After all, she didn't wear shoes to bed, and hadn't put any on before she was swooped away. And she still had her pajamas on. Luckily, she had taken a shower the day before, so her hair wasn't a complete mammals nest.

Alexandra walked down the sidewalk, and was about to keep going when something caught her eye. SHe had passed plenty of shops that were already open, but it was one that seemed to be different. It read on the sign:

 **Jump City Diner  
Best Waffles Around!**

' _No!'_ Alex thought as her eyes widened, ' _Jump City! The JUMP CITY! Like, Teen Titans Jump City! That's, that's not possible!'_ Her jaw dropped as she looked in the window of the store. Her reflection was there. Her blonde medium hair didn't appear as messy as it should do to some kind of animation. Her clothing had changed a bit as well. The pastel blue T-shirt she had worn to be had no visible signs of drool or wrinkles, same with her rainbow pants. And her appearance, don't even get started. Her blue eyes were clear and big, while her face seemed to have no blemishes other then a beauty mark under her left eye. ' _This is Teen Titans animation style.'_ She thought, the show finally coming to her head.

' _Wait, there's one more piece of proof I need.'_ Alex thought, as she slowly but surely turned around. She lifted her head up and saw it. Right there in front of her eyes on it's island just like in the show. The Titans Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovlies! I just want to thank all people who have followed this story. It really makes me happy to see people enjoying it. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the second chapter.**

Alexandra didn't know what to say next. There it was, the home of the titans. It was there right in her stare, and yet she still couldn't believe it. A fictional place that was thought up in the mind of someone who may have just been bored and said to himself, 'Let's create a universe full of super-heroes and aliens who fight evil!' and that was it. No one could enter the place unless a character was based on them, and even then a person from the real world can't enter. Bu then again, what was the real world now? She was alive and as was the city. It almost seemed like an average town, only everything looked cartoonish. The small pinches on the bottoms of her feet from the sidewalk were real. The warm breeze that would pass by were real. So, isn't this world the 'real world' as well?

' _No,'_ Alex thought to herself, ' _no, it's not possible to enter a world created merely by the imagination of a person. And no matter how much a person wants to, they can't enter that world! It's not scientifically possible!'_ After all, these are just episodes and comic books. If someone interferes with anything, all the events, scripts, maybe even the whole plot can change. And she knew that she didn't belong here. If this was reality, it wasn't right. She couldn't be here. If she was it would be like seeing the scene of a comic, but no words inside the dialogue bubbles. Or the other way around, but either way, it wasn't good.

No matter how much Alexandra loved Teen Titans, she just wanted to go back home now. She wanted to be with her mom and dad in their nice house, only _watching_ the episode instead of living inside of it. But of course, meeting the titans would be a dream come true. But she wasn't meeting the titans. She was all alone in this city. No, she was alone in this world, in this _universe_!

 _'What do I do now?'_ Alex thought to herself, ' _Am I stuck here forever? Do I just live here for the rest of my life?'_ She was only a teenager, and like she had thought before, she was alone here. She didn't have a way to make money for food or shelter, heck, she didn't even have clothes except the one she had on her back. Although, some shoes would be nice. People passed by her, giving her strange looks for her appearance. But she didn't have time for their thinking, even her own thoughts were clogging her brain. This isn't what a teenager should be worrying about. She shouldn't be worrying at all. But this city was dangerous. The H.I.V.E. 5, Slade Wilson, even the Brotherhood of Evil were lurking around the corners. And that wasn't making her feel any better.

This is all too strange, it can't be real. Alex then realized, ' _I MUST BE DREAMING! This is all a dream!'_ Alex smiled in joy at her thought. Going to a fictional universe? Pshh! Not possible, what had she been thinking?

' _I will be waking up soon. I'll have to go back to my boring old life and annoying school when summer has passed, so I might as well enjoy this while I'm still lucid.'_ She thought. She began to walk around, taking in the city's atmosphere. She passed all types of stores and smiled at all types of people, acting as normal as possible. And she was happy now. All the fear of being alone had gone away and she was excited to be here.

It had only been a few minutes when Alexandra wished to return home. She had had her fun, seen the places she wanted to see, and was ready to leave. Alex had been standing on grass at the park where she had seen numerous Teen Titans episodes held, and closed her eyes, ' _Let me wake up. I'm through with this lovely dream. I ask for it to end. I can go back to my boring life, and continue doing the things I always had. Please, it's all I want. I want my house, and my mom, and my dad, and the way my life exactly the way it has always been. My life is normal, and so am I. Everything will be just fine.'_ She thought to herself. She then whispered the last bit to herself, "I am okay."

Slowly, very slowly, Alexandra opened her eyes. She expected to be outside from sleepwalking or something, since she felt the grass in-between her toes. She exhaled as her eyes opened and smiled. But the smile soon faded when she saw where she was. She was still in the park, still in Jump City, and was still all alone.

Alex began to tremble in fear as tears threatened to break free. She was having a panic attack. She didn't know what was happening. Her eyes widened to the size of golf balls as she ran and ran. As she started to scream she shut her eyes tight, "Please! Someone wake me up! Someone help me! My name is Alexandra and I don't belong here! I have a mom and dad! I have a house! I am real!" She couldn't see the people but knew they were gasping in shock or horror at the sight of her. A tear went down her face as she continued her cries, "Please someone tell me I am real! I must be real! Please! Can't anyone hear me?! Who am I?!" She had ran into a person, most likely female that seemed to have been walking her dog or a pet of some kind. "Who am I?! Help me!" The sounds around her turned into what felt like echoes pounding in her ears and she was hyperventilating. Alex opened her eyes slightly only to reveal spots. She knew she would faint on the person she had actually been hugging at the moment. And that is what happened, and everything went black.

 **xxTTxx**

Starfire had woken up early that day. She had arose from bed, ate her usual breakfast, and returned to her room seeing anyone who was up at the moment had been in theirs as well. Silkie hopped onto her lap and seemed to stare at her with pleading eyes.

"What is it Silkie?" Starfire asked in her sweet and innocent voice. The silkworm hopped off of her lap and made his way to the closet. Somehow, he had been able to open it and pulled out his leash.

"You would like to go for 'the walk'? But Silkie," She said, rising from her spot on the bed and picking up her pet. But no matter how tight she held him, he kept trying to make his way to the leash on the floor. Starfire, seeing Silkie's desire for a walk gave in, "Well, I suppose we could go on the walk. It is quite early for one though. Oh well, it's a glorious morning and that is what you would like the most isn't it?" Silkie almost looked like he nodded, and Starfire attached the leash to him and headed out.

Star had been right. The morning did feel glorious. The sun beamed on all people outside at the moment but it wasn't making them feel sweaty and grossed. More like happy and warm. Either way, Star was smiling and mentally thanked Silkie for requesting a walk.

People knew who she was, so there were no stares at her appearance. Actually, it seemed like they were staring at someone else right now. But who? Starfire looked around, but saw no one with what people on Earth would call 'strange' or 'just plain freaky.' So she stopped looking and focused on making sure Silkie didn't eat anyone's food that were eating outside the diner.

Starfire had laughed at a joke she had told herself in her head, when a scream came from the park she was in. Before she could look for the source, a girl her age had ran up to her and hugged her. She seemed to be yelling about wondering who she was and for her help. But right after she fainted. Starfire processed what had just happened. A teenage girl had just ran into her and practically begged her for help. Even though her words were shocking to Star, she understood that this girl was obviously troubled and needed assistance. So making sure she had both Silkie and the new girl, she flew to the tower, ready to consult her friends about the mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers once again I have a chapter here for ya. I want to thank anyone who has followed or favorites this story because it's just really nice to see people actually reading my work. Also, sorry I didn't put up this chapter earlier, but I went on vacation then lost wifi and a bunch of other stuff. But enough blabbing, on with the story! Also, this is hgoing up on my birthday!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Only my OC Alex**

As Alexandra's eyes fluttered open, she began to think, ' _I'm home, right?_ ' But when her eyes opened up completely, a whitish-gray ceiling was in her sight. Her ceiling wasn't grey at all, and stars were painted on it

' _I must be in the hospital. Someone must've helped me in the park.'_ Alex amazed herself at how fast she had put the puzzle together, especially since the pieces seemed to be scatted. Curiously, Alex turned her head to the right. A table came in her view, along with a short teen that seemed to be bored out of his mind.

The boy definitely seemed strange, or at least extraordinary. He had green spiky hair that matched the color of his large eyes. He had pointy ears that looked really cute and a fang stuck out of the right side of his mouth that kinda made him look adorable. At least in Alex's mind. His outfit and shoes were mostly black and purple, but his gloves were grey. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his green skin.

' _What the...green skin, fang, spiky hair? Wait, that's-That's Beast Boy! Beast Boy is standing in the same room as me! And he's real! He isn't a dream or a hallucination! He's a character made from the mind, yet he is right here!'_ Alex thought as her eyes widened and she sat up, Beast Boy having yet to notice her. ' _He also seems to not have very good hearing..'_ She thought once again, seeing as she thought she was making plenty of noise. But she then considered he may have his ears full of wax, like he had in The Lost Episode.

Alex tried to work stealthily, not really knowing if she wanted to be noticed yet. But it seemed like she wouldn't have the decision since a sneeze began creep on her. She put her elbow up to her mouth before spit flew from her mouth. But Beast Boy still heard her, and turned around abruptly.

"Woah! You're awake! I didn't even hear you. I gotta get the others. Wait here!" He said. Alex watched him run out of the room in utter shock. He spoke to her. Greg Cipes spoke to her really. But he never recorded a script for that. Heck, he never said any of that in a sentence by itself. But that was him, and she still couldn't believe how it was possible. She stood up and looked around the room. It was definitely an infirmary. She recognized it from the episode The Beast Within. It was exactly identical. Not listening to what Beast Boy had said, Alex moved about the room, looking at everything and anything she could see. It made her jump when the door was opened again, this time the entire team there. Alex gulped, not sure what to expect.

She looked them over, but not in a creepy way. More like a curious one, which she meant for. There they were, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and now a better look at Beast Boy. Just like she remembered them. Every detail on their appearance was perfectly in place, and there were no mistakes. It was almost like watching the cartoon again, except in a 3-D-ish way. She didn't know if she was excite to see them, or if she felt herself going even more insane.

Alex, in shock at the sight of the _real_ Teen Titans being in front of her, quietly said, "This can't be happening..."

Apparently hearing the small sentence, the team leader asked, "What can't be happening?"

 _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Fuck me! What do I say?!'_ Alex thought. She ended up spiting out, "You guys, me, this world, really everything." ' _Yeah, cause that's not confusing at all.'_ She scolded herself.

"Any of this. This is all just...un-real." Alex said. She only realized how stupid that sounded. She decided that before any more questions were flung at her, she should explain, "Okay, my name is Alexandra. Alex for short really. Let me just say, I'm not from here. My world is different. THis place and my own has the same way of life sure, but the people there are different. There are no 'heroes' to protect our cities except the police. No one ha any special abilities either, everything is normal. And...you guys aren't there either."

When Alexandra broke the news to them about them being fictional, Beast Boy gripped his hair and his eyes turned to the size of golf balls, "I'm not _real_! Huh-wa! _DUDE!"_

"Well what do we do Robin. She can't stay here...right?" Cyborg asked, almost wondering if that last part was really true.

Alex thought to herself, ' _I can't stay here, right? I mean, this isn't my home. I would miss so much. And my parents, they'd be worried sick. No, I need to get home...somehow.'_ Deep down though, Alex had a strange thirst for adventure and craziness, even though she never seemed to be like that. People often considered Alexandra to be the one who had trouble leaving her comfort zone. In reality, she thought so herself, but being put into a cartoon seemed to be bringing out a new side of her.

"Get Alexandra home." The Boy Wonder said, his expression staying unreadable. Alex was relieved to hear they would help her get out of here, but it also hurt too. Did he not want her here, or was he just being his stern Robin self. She could never figure out. And that was one of the reasons she loved Robin as a character.

The half-robot half-man face turned into a worried one very quickly. "And how are we supposed to do that? We don't have any idea how things work in her dimension!" Cyborg bellowed as he placed his hands on his head and stomped about the room, a loud clink heard when his robotic hand came in contact with the metallic side of his head. "We don't have the technology! My tech is advanced but not that advanced!"

Raven unfolded her arms and said, "Relax Cyborg, I can travel to Azarath and back, so I may be able to go to Alexandra's world. But I would need to meditate."

Robin nodded and looked her way, "That's our best option. Take as much time as you need Raven," Robin then turned back towards Alex, "In the meantime you should stay here. We can get you back hoem easier that way."

Alex let out a small and soft grin as she said, "As long as I end up back in my own house eventually, that's alright with me."

Starfire hovered over towards Robin and asked, "Um, Robin, she only has the sleeping clothes to wear. Perhaps I could take her to the mall of shopping so she could find more of the wardrobe." Alex refused to squeal in joy at the thought of going with Starfire to the mall. She loved Star's personality, and though the mall wasn't her favorite place in the world, she always loved it when company was with her. And who's better company then Starfire.

Robin looked towards Alex, probably just thinking about her clothes before he said, "That's fine-" He was about to say more before Star had the biggest of smiles on her face and soared to Alex, taking her hand and flying out of the room. Alex watched as they went through hallways, still in midair, and still smiling.

Once they reached outside, Alex looked at the view of Jump City. She began to wonder, ' _What brought me here, and mostly, why?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I owe you a big apology for delays in updates, but I'm here now right? And thank you blueorgray1236, Elite Warrior, Heyitsthatgirl, Luna M. Moon, the Guest, and bootkr00 for following or giving this story a favorite or leaving a review. I love the feedback on my stories, so don't be afraid do write a review. But please, no flames. I believe this chapter is super crappy, so sorry bout that. Now let's continue from where we left off.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Just my OC Alexandra**

Starfire had gotten to the mall even faster then they had left the tower. Alex never went to the mall to much in her own world, only when she really had to. Today would have been no different. At least, if she hadn't been teleported to a new dimension. But all that nonsense aside, the _last_ thing she thought would be the _first_ thing she would do today would be shopping. But, here she was, looking for clothes.

Starfire had been talking to her the entire time as she took Alex through the mall. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, more to her own thoughts, ' _Do people dress the same here like they do at home?'_ It was a pretty silly question, seeing as there were people all around her wearing average civilian attire, but she still questioned it. After all, there had been enough surprises today for a lifetime, who knew if there'd be more.

Both the girls turned and entered a department store. It seemed to be a pretty popular one, especially since there were more then a few people inside. It smelt like a freshly cut piece of wood mixed with a vanilla flavor.

' _Someone must've taken out a candle.'_ She observed quickly. There were paintings along the white walls making them seem more colorful. Plenty of racks were placed carefully throughout the store while shoes lay on shelves. On the end of each shelf was a small decor piece, either a vase full of marbles or a small porcelain figurine of an animal. The employees seemed to mostly be women, which made sense seeing as there wasn't a single piece of men's clothing in the shop.

Almost immediately Alex's eyes flew to a pair of leggings and denim shorts that had been placed on racks that were side by side with each other. That was her usual style. Leggings and shorts over them, normally with a top of some kind over them. Starfire also went to the opposite side of the store, seeking out whatever she had on her list for shopping that day.

Alex had found her size easily, after all this was a cartoon, so it was obvious her size would 'happen' to be at the front of each rack. Taking the leggings and shorts with her, she went to find a shirt. There was a black one that caught her eye and matched the leggings. And she didn't act surprised at all when her size was found by her immediately.

' _Easy as pi. Gotta love cartoons.'_ She laughed at her own thoughts and grabbed the blank tank top, taking a vest that was only a light blue then her shorts. She looked around only to see Star looking at bracelets. She walked over towards her.

"Hello Friend Alex! I see you have found clothing items." Star said in her innocent voice.

"Oh," Alex looked to the outfit she was holding, "yeah, I'll just find shoes later."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "That is all you are going to purchase. If you are staying at the tower, will you not need more clothes?" She asked. Alex hadn't really thought about how long she would stay in Jump City. In fact, the thought hadn't ever crossed her mind.

"No, I guess I hadn't thought about that too much. I mean, maybe I could find a few more outfits." Alex thought out loud, thinking about the idea.

The alien princess' eyes seemed to sparkle as a large smile spread across her face, "Oh yes! We can spend much more time at the mall of shopping to get even more clothes! Let us head to the footwear store after!" She clapped her hands together and started to hover in air, looking like a cute child that had just learned they were getting a puppy for Christmas.

Alex knew Starfire's character. She had read plenty of comics with her in them including Teen Titans, The New 52, she even read a few issues of Red Hood and the Outlaws. And throughout every book Alex always considered her as a favorite character. So this was almost like talking to a long lost friend, only the friend doesn't know who you are, is from another planet, and has superpowers. Either way, Alex would give plenty of things to hang out with her, and this was the best opportunity.

"Sounds like a blast." Alex said, a small chuckle escaping her words at the end.

"Glorious. Friend Raven does not do this with me often." Starfire said happily. Alex knew that too, seeing as Raven and Starfire were practically opposites, even a person who doesn't watch the series or read the comics could figure it out by just a glimpse at their personalities.

"But I do need to pay for these first." Alex said, finally figuring out she hadn't packed her wallet when dimension traveling.

"Do not worry Friend Alex. That will not be of a problem for you." Alex was so happy to hear that. Not about the whole 'Don't worry', the fact that she called her 'Friend.'

' _Maybe I should go into alternate realities more often. This is SO COOL!'_ She thought. After all, who has ever be-friended a fictional character in their lifetime? Answer: NO ONE! At least, no one but Alex.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, matching the Tamaranian's happiness level. But before she could continue her sentence, Starfire had already taken her through the areas of the store, looking and showing Alex multiple articles of clothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone, it's me again with another chapter! This one I really don't know if it'll be all that good, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. And thanks to people who review/favorite/follow this story because it shows me people enjoy it. I've rambled way too much already, so let's get on with the chapter now.**

 **Disclaimer: I will never own Teen Titans (or Hello Kitty for that matter ((You'll see))), but I do own my OC Alex and her parents**

Mr. and Mrs. Mann had slept through their daughters little scene in the morning, and awoke only a little bit later. Assuming that everything was normal, Linda Mann had gone to prepare the family a breakfast of eggs and toast, while her husband, Doug, made the two of them their usual morning coffee. It was just like every weekend, calm and quiet.

It wasn't too long for Linda to finish the meal, and Doug had brewed the drinks already. However, Alexandra hadn't come downstairs yet.

"Where is that girl?" Doug asked out loud as he took his mug and sat at the table, "She's almost always up by now."

Linda smiled warmly at him, "She needs her rest sometimes, after all, she is a teenager. We should let her sleep in." Linda took the tray carrying the food and placed it on the middle of the table.

Doug scratched his chin and agreed with his wife, seeing as Alexandra hadn't made a sound up there yet. It would only be fair if they allowed her a bit of a nap.

About an hour and a half later, Doug had begun wondering if she was still sleeping. Alexandra almost never slept past nine-forty, which her parents found strange but didn't think too much of it. The only thing keeping him from going up there was his wife constantly assuring him that she was only sleeping. But he had that thought in the back of his head that something was wrong.

When the clock struck 11:36 he had had it with this nonsense of her being asleep. He went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Alex? It's time to wake up." He said lightly, just in case she was just waking up now.

There was no answer, so he knocked again, harder this time, "Alex sweetie? You need to get out of bed."

Once agan it was silent, and he didn't bother to knock this time. He started to turn the doorknob, "I'm coming in okay?"

He opened the door and stepped inside the room. The first thing he noticed was a big mess of items on the floor that belonged on her bedside table. It looked like it had been knocked over suddenly, seeing as it all had landed in different spots of the general area. He looked around for his daughter, but there were no signs of her being inside. Her bedsheets were messy, so she must've woken up at some time. She always made her bed, so she must not have gotten the chance. The TV on the chest that was across from her bed was also at a weird angle, but Doug didn't consider that to have made an effect on anything.

"Alex? Where are you?" He asked, looking all around. He checked inside the closet, under the bed, even in a few boxes just to be sure, but she wasn't anywhere. By now he was starting to get a bit more then scared.

"Okay Alex you got me, now where are you?" He asked, a bit more sternly. By now he didn't know what to do. What should he do? Was she missing? Did she run away? What had happened to his daughter?

"Is there a problem honey?" Linda asked, coming up the stairs to Alex's room.

He exited the bedroom with a worried expression, "Alex is missing."

Linda almost laughed, "Missing? Are you sure she's not in the bathroom?" She went down the hall to check, only the door to the bathroom was wide open, no one having been inside since yesterday, "Well, are you positive you checked _everywhere_ in her room."

"Everywhere she could fit. No one was there though." Doug said. Alex couldn't be gone, right? She was still here, after all, why would she leave? Doug thought that Linda and him were good parents, and their house was very nice and pretty. What kid wouldn't want this life?

"Well, let's look throughout the house. If we don't find her we'll ask some of the neighbors." Linda suggested, refusing to say that her daughter had run away from home.

And two did that. Only their hope was lost each time. Alex wasn't in the house, nor had the neighbors seen her walking down the street or at least in the yard. Linda and Doug were starting to fear what was to come next. They found their only option, call the police.

Doug picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1, waiting for an officer to pick up.

"911, what's your emergency?" A women's voice said, almost sounded robotic.

"Yes, this morning my daughter didn't come down for breakfast We waited a few hours for her to come but she didn't make a sound. I went up there about an hour ago and she wasn't there. We checked the house and asked a few neighbors if they saw her but no one has spotted anything." Doug explained, refusing to let his voice become shaky.

"Are you entirely sure you checked the whole house?" The officer asked.

"Yes. She wasn't anywhere." Doug said.

"I see. We'll send someone over there now, just hang tight." She said.

"Thank you." Doug said as he hung up. He sat at the table with Linda who already looked worried. He put his head in his hands. Both adults were thinking the same thing.

' _Alex must be so scared.'_

 _ **xxTTxx**_

Alex was not scared, in fact, she was having the time of her life with Starfire. The girls had visited plenty of shops, each getting at least one item for themselves. Starfire was happy to finally have someone to spend, 'the hanging out with' while Alex was excited to just be here. Before she considered the negativity about appearing in a cartoon and it was driving her insane, but now she was just the normal 'go with the flow' Alex. Everything was beginning to look a bit lighter already, and it hadn't even been an entire day yet.

By now Alex had put on her first selected outfit, so people weren't staring at her thinking, ' _Why is a girl at the mall wearing pajamas?'_ Of course she didn't really care what they were thinking at first, but now she kinda fit in now. Starfire had been showing just about every store in the mall. The Tamaranian had taken her new human friend to about all the shops, even the cute little Hello Kitty Boutique for 7 year olds. Although Alex dragged Star away from it, even she had to admit that some of the toys were kind of adorable. By the time the two girls walked out of the mall, they were giggling their heads off and while Alex only had about four bag of clothes, Star was carrying many, many more.

' _Well this has been fun.'_ She thought, as Star had started to fly them both to the Titans Tower.


End file.
